Revenge
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: AU. Takes place after episode 57. Ryo feels depressed and worthless after losing his duel with Edo. Hell Kaiser decides that it's his duty to make Edo pay for the way Ryo feels. Hell Kaiser x Edo, PRE-LEMON. READ WARNINGS! This was a request.


Title: "Revenge"

Author: Uke

Rating: M – For cursing and sexual situations.

Pairing: Hell Kaiser x Edo (Dark!Zane x Aster), implied one-sided Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster), and I guess vaguely implied Hell Kaiser x Ryo (Dark!Zane x Zane).

Genre: Pre-lemon, angst

A/N: This was a REQUEST from my friend **Doomed to be Uke AND Seme**. She gave me this a looong time ago, but I'm lazy and I constantly procrastinate so I only just did it now. 8D This story takes place at the end of Ryo and Edo's duel in episode 57 and is slightly AU.

Warning(s): This story contains **YAOI** (BOY x BOY in SEXUAL situations)!!! It contains a **pre-LEMON** and also **CURSING**!!!! Please DO NOT read if any of these things offend you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the related characters. This fanfic, however, completely

* * *

Pushing people aside, glaring as he forced his way through the crowd, Hell Kaiser had only one thing on his mind; _revenge_.

He ignored the news reporters and magazine writers that were flashing pictures, holding cameras in their hands, and making pathetic attempts to at least try to get a word or two from the bluenette.

Hell Kaiser wasn't going to give them ANYTHING that they wanted. Not that he'd normally give them the time of day in the first place, but this time was much more extreme. He had his eyes on one single thing and he wasn't about to lose his prize.

Hell Kaiser was born from the darkness in Ryo's heart. From the day Ryo was born, Hell Kaiser was there, but his power and strength increased every single day of Ryo's existence. Past experiences of hurt and neglect caused Hell Kaiser's strength to grow, but he was never able to release himself from Ryo's shield.

No, Ryo had never been that sad before; never that broken...never that weak.

Until now.

The loss of the duel not only humiliated Ryo, but it made him experience the feeling of worthlessness in a way that he had never felt before. His whole purpose in life was to be the best and now that he failed that, what else was he to live for? He let millions of people down. He had lost to someone that he'd never in a million years expect to lose to.

Ryo had failed before, but this time wasn't anything like the others. He felt like he had been hit with a million bricks.

Hell Kaiser took advantage of Ryo's weakness as a chance to take over. But his motives were noble, however, at least in his mind. He wasn't taking over just for his own enjoyment. He wanted to _destroy _the cause of Ryo's pain and humiliation. That stupid bitch, that immature little kid; Edo Phoenix.

Hell Kaiser managed to escape the press without giving a single word or look to any of them. He was now standing in front of the room that held the object of Hell Kaiser's anger and hatred. Making a fist he banged on the front of Edo's hotel-room door, causing the door to shake slightly at the amount of force he put into it.

"Calm the hell down! I'm coming!!" Edo shouted from inside of his room, his voice laced with his normal attitude. Opening the door, his eyes that were narrowed into a glare, immediately softened when he saw the bluenette standing there. "Ryo-sempai?" Edo asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hell Kaiser didn't answer but instead, glared coldly down at the smaller teen. Edo smirked, "Aw, what's wrong? Not answering? You're not still mad that I beat you, are you?" Hell Kaiser continued to glare and pushed the boy aside, not hard enough to knock him down, but enough to get him out of the way.

Edo glared at him but instinctively shut the door behind him at the same time. "That hurt! What the hell is wrong with you, Ryo!?"

"I'm not Ryo." Responded the taller one, his voice dark. Edo looked up at him questioningly, "Not Ryo?" He asked, "What are you talking about?" Hell Kaiser's eyes met Edo's and they stared in deep eye-contact for what was only a few seconds, but felt like forever.

There was definitely something different, Edo didn't even need to know Ryo well enough to notice that. There seemed to be no emotion at all in the bluenette's heart, and his eyes reflected such resentment towards Edo. It unnerved Edo a bit, but he wasn't about to show his fears. There was nothing to be afraid of. It was just Ryo, after all. The same person that Edo had dueled an hour before. Ryo may have been a bastard, but he didn't seem like the type to emotionally or physically hurt anyone.

There was nothing to be worried about as far as Edo was concerned.

Edo looked away, feeling uncharacteristically timid from the intensity their eye-lock that was shared just moments ago. He shrugged, "Whatever, Ryo. You're acting really weird...but do what you want, I guess." He looked back up at him, "Are you planning on staying for a while? I'll go make tea or something if you want."

Without a word, Edo was shoved against the wall, his shoulders pinned.

"Agh!" Edo cried slightly, more of a sound of surprise than a sound of pain. He glared up at the older teen, "Okay, there's something seriously wrong with you...what the hell?!" Hell Kaiser still didn't say a word. He lifted Edo's chin roughly and stared deeply into his sapphire eyes. Edo winced, "Let go of me!!"

"You..." Hell Kaiser stared, enjoying the way Edo's face was squinted in slight pain and discomfort.

Edo glared, "I, _what_?"

"What gives you the right?" Hell Kaiser asked, tightening his grip on the smaller boy's shoulder as he kept him firmly pressed against the wall. "You humiliated him, you took away his pride...and you come back to your fucking hotel room like it's completely okay? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Edo didn't understand, and with the unknown came fear. Fear that he didn't want to admit to and certainly didn't want to show. "What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" Said Edo right back, refusing to make it seem as though the bluenette had the upper hand. "Are you talking about the duel? Are you acting like this all because I beat you?"

Edo knew that this wasn't Ryo that was standing before him. It didn't take a genius to be able to tell the difference between a generally good person and one with pure evil in their heart.

Hell Kaiser glared, an expression that caused Edo to shiver at how cold and sinister it was. "It's not me. You don't understand..." He leaned in, inches away from Edo's lips and he whispered, "When someone hurts Ryo...they have to pay..." Before waiting for Edo to answer the bluenette leaned in all the way, kissing Edo forcefully on the mouth. Their bodies were pressed so closely together that Hell Kaiser could feel Edo tense up, but he didn't care.

He forced his tongue past Edo's lips and explored Edo's mouth, wanting to taste every inch of him. He wanted to map him completely, make Edo's body completely in his possession so there would be nothing left of the silver-haired teen that he could say he owned himself.

He wanted to humiliate Edo in ways that were worse than what Ryo felt. When he was finished, his main goal was to have Edo feel broken and useless. Once he achieved that, Hell Kaiser would have no more use for the boy. He didn't care what happened to him then. Death was too good for him. He just wanted to leave Edo as he was to suffer in his own pain after Hell Kaiser did what he did best.

The kiss broke just as heatedly as it began and Edo could do nothing but gasp for air, too shocked to find words to combat the taller boy with. And before Edo could even gain his senses, Hell Kaiser hit him; hard. Hell Kaiser's hand met the side of Edo's face, leaving a red mark right on its impact.

Edo wasn't weak, but the strength of Hell Kaiser was far too much for him and he fell to the ground as a cry was heard. His breathing was shaky and he instinctively put a hand over where he was hit. Somehow, he found the strength in him to continue to glare up at the bluenette.

"I didn't mean to hurt Ryo!" He said, his voice stronger than Hell Kaiser expected. Edo clenched his fists, "It was just a duel!! I had no intention of hurting him, it was destiny that made me-" Hell Kaiser's glare remained on his face, and he pulled Edo up to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "Don't give me that shit." He said, his voice sounding fiercer now. "Why the fuck should I believe you?! I don't care if you _meant_ to hurt Ryo or not, you did. You deserve to suffer..."

He raised his fist, Edo's shirt collar still held tightly so the smaller boy wouldn't break free. Edo winced, and his eyes closed tightly. There was nothing he could do; he couldn't stop the power of Hell Kaiser. Though he wouldn't admit to defeat, he would just silently wait for his end. He'd accept it.

Hell Kaiser was just about to swing his fist down when he felt a sharp pain that felt as though he was going to be torn. "NNGH!!" He dropped Edo and immediately grasped the front of his shirt, clutching at his heart. Edo was as confused as ever and looked up at him, "Ryo-sempai...?" He asked, the only name he knew.

It was Ryo. Hell Kaiser's power wasn't at its fullest yet, and because it was his first time being released from Ryo's soul, he didn't have full control of the body just yet. Hell Kaiser smirked, "Ryo's too soft...he would never do what I want to do to you." Edo stood up quietly not knowing what to say or even what to think at this point. "I won't be able to punish you the way I wanted to...but it wouldn't be hard to hurt you or even kill you...you wouldn't stand a chance against me. I could get this over with before Ryo has the chance to break free from my control."

Edo glared, "Bastard..." He muttered under his breath, clenching his fists tightly. Hell Kaiser placed his hand on Edo's face, caressing his cheek, "You keep glaring at me...trying to act tough, heh, it's pathetic. I could tell that you're terrified on the inside. You know what I could do to you and there's no way to escape."

Edo glared down at the floor, what could he possibly say? He knew that it was true. There was no way to get out of this. Edo was completely under the bluenette's control and he couldn't even try to stop it. "What the fuck do you want from me?" Edo said, glaring up at Hell Kaiser again as if he had no fear in him at all. "Hurry up and get it over with! Do you want to kill me, hurt me, what-" "DON'T RUSH ME!" Hell Kaiser's voice was so rough that it had the ability to make _anyone_ shiver inside when they heard it. "There's so many things I _want_ to do to you, it's just a matter of what I'll _decide_ to do..."

Edo scowled as Hell Kaiser just smirked, reaching down to roughly grab Edo's chin and lift it up. "You humiliated Ryo...you made him feel used and stupid. I want to do the same thing to you." He let go of Edo, as the silver-haired teen just remained quiet, rubbing the spot he was so forcefully grabbed on. Without explaining further, Hell Kaiser began unbuttoning his pants as well as unzipping them.

Edo's eyes widened, "W-what?" He asked, his voice shaking with slight nervousness now. "What are you doing?" Hell Kaiser's expression remained cold, not a hint of amusement anywhere on his features. "Use your fucking imagination. What do you _think_ I'm doing?" He grabbed a fistful of Edo's hair, earning a slight cry of pain from the teen. He began to pull him up, "Get on your knees." He commanded as Edo was pretty much forced to go with his plans.

Hell Kaiser leaned down, inches away from Edo's perfect lips. "You're going to fucking pleasure me. I want you to satisfy me like the little slut you are. And I better not hear you complain, because you better be fucking thankful that I'm sparing your life for this long." He raised himself up, patting Edo uncharacteristically gently on the head. Edo blushed slightly but quickly glared instead, "Fucking pervert!! Don't you dare act like this is a FAVOR to me!! I told you that you could kill me if you wanted to, so why don't you just do that instead!?"

Hell Kaiser's expression was now hidden in shadows, but his lips were curved into a smirk. "Don't complain or ask questions. Why would I answer them anyway?" His smirk faded and he glared down at the boy. "Do it."

Edo hated what was happening. He hated how vulnerable and helpless he was right now. He wished there was something he could do other than this, but knew very well how useless it was to even try. "I hate you..." He mumbled, as his hands reached up to Hell Kaiser's waistband. He began to pull them down slightly along with his boxers, releasing Hell Kaiser's member. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that the taller boy was already erect.

Edo grabbed onto Hell Kaiser's shaft, holding it tightly between his fingers with a smirk. "You were hard even before I touched you? You fucking masochist...is torturing me and hurting me _that_ much of a turn on to you?" Hell Kaiser smirked down at the teen, "Heh, maybe. It shouldn't really be a problem for you because it gives you one less thing to do." He glared again, "Now hurry up and do it! You're just wasting time."

Edo sighed and began moving his hand up and down the bluenette's hardened shaft. He leaned his head forward, licking at the tip and tasting the salty pre-cum that was already beginning to form. He moved his tongue around in a circle on the swollen head, wetting it completely before slowly putting it into his mouth. He sucked on the head as his hand grasped at the base, working on giving the bluenette as much pleasure as possible. His hand moved up and down slowly, but with much pressure, as he continued to suck, lapping along the area with his tongue like a kitten.

Hell Kaiser let out a slight moan as he smirked down at the boy, "Heh, you're doing a good job...you have a talent for this, don't you? You fucking slut...I should've expected this." His hand reached out, petting Edo's head again as Edo slowly pulled the older boy's erection from his mouth. He smirked, "Are you complaining? You were the one that wanted me to do this...be thankful that I'm good at it."

Hell Kaiser glared, raising his hand as if he was about to hit Edo again. "You're talking...did I say you could fucking talk? Shut up and continue you damn bitch." Edo rolled his eyes, "Someone's getting a little too into this..." He mumbled as he continued. He began licking down Hell Kaiser's erection, finding all of the right spots that earned greater reactions from the other. Edo was surprised himself at how calmly he was taking this. He wasn't as mortified as Hell Kaiser probably hoped he was, and he no longer felt as afraid as he did when he was first threatened. He was just going along with the situation, accepting everything as it came to him.

Hell Kaiser's erection was back in Edo's mouth again and he started to push his head down half way. The taller boy was so big; even with only half of it in his mouth, Edo felt the tip nearly hitting the back of his throat. Edo believed that he'd be able to deep throat him, but he knew that it would take much more concentration to actually be able to get through with it.

Edo sucked on what was in his mouth, his hand still moving up and down fast on the rest. He slowly began to push his head forward, feeling it hit his throat. His eyes widened and he gagged from surprise, pulling it out from his mouth out of instinct. He coughed again, "D-dammit...you're too big..." Hell Kaiser smirked, "I am, aren't I? Will that be a problem? Are you too fucking pathetic to finish this?"

Edo kissed Hell Kaiser's tip and licked his lips. "I never said that." He said with a coy smirk. "Take it as a compliment you bastard." Without another sound, Edo pushed his head back down on Hell Kaiser's erection, moving his head up and down as he sucked, getting more and more into his mouth each time he pushed lower. Hell Kaiser began breathing heavier now, and he would give off a quiet moan every single time Edo licked the right spot or sucked hard enough.

Edo had no idea why he was trying so hard. He didn't fear his life any longer, so why was he getting too into this? Why was he so worried about doing this so well? Was it his perfectionism acting up again or something else entirely?

Hell Kaiser reached out both of his arms, placing his hands on Edo's head. He clung to the teen's silver hair and moaned out a little louder. Edo could taste more pre-cum on his tongue and feel the size of the bluenette's erection increasing slightly in his mouth. "E-Edo..." Hell Kaiser breathed out in a husky whisper, "I'm c-close-" He smirked as he panted, "G-get ready to swallow it all..."

"M-mm..." Was Edo's response, sending vibrations up the boy's shaft. He sucked a little harder as his head moved up and down faster, licking at the base, the tip, anywhere that he knew would provide pleasure for the older teen.

"A-AH!" Moaned out the bluenette before he came, the hot fluid seeping right into Edo's mouth and directly down his throat because of how far he was in Edo's mouth. Edo's eyes widened but he couldn't pull back because of Hell Kaiser's grasp on his hair, and so he immediately swallowed, taking in every last drop with one final suck before Hell Kaiser finally released his grip. Edo pulled away and fell lower to the floor, coughing at how suddenly he swallowed it all, and panting to try and regain his regular breathing.

"B-bast...bastard..." Panted Edo, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hell Kaiser was leaning against the wall with one hand and was panting as well, regaining his consciences quickly. He smirked as he fixed his pants and offered a hand to Edo, an action that shocked the silver-haired boy because of how rough Hell Kaiser was being earlier. "Heh, that was good." The bluenette said as he trailed a finger down Edo's cheek. "I didn't think you'd be that good at it. From now on I won't expect anything less from a little slut like you."

Edo licked his lips and smirked, "Really, now? So one little blowjob avenged all of the pain and suffering I apparently caused Ryo? Well that was easy enough. Do you feel better now, or do you still want to kill me?" Hell Kaiser's eyes seemed to grow foggy and cold again. He glared down at Edo, "Nothing could avenge what you did to Ryo... Nothing will make up for the way he felt after his duel with you."

Edo glared for a moment but then looked down. He really didn't know that he hurt Ryo THAT badly. It was his destiny to win that duel, he was supposed to. So why was he feeling so guilty for what happened now?

"Tell him...that I'm sorry." Edo mumbled. "I didn't want to hurt him...I didn't-" A finger was placed over Edo's lips to shut him up. "Shut the fuck up. He doesn't want to hear your apology, and I definitely won't be the one to tell him."

Edo felt sad for a moment but then glared, shaking it off. He shrugged, "Whatever. I tried. There's nothing else I could do."

Hell Kaiser stared down at the teen coldly before slowly turning around towards the door. "You know, Edo...you're pretty entertaining. Heh, I think I could get used to using you like this. It'll be fun..." Edo's eyes widened but before he could think of anything clever to say, Hell Kaiser was already on his way out the door, shutting it behind him.

Edo glared, clenching both of his fists as he ran towards the now shut hotel door. "You...you FUCKING BASTARD!!!" He slammed his fists against the door several times, not even considering that the bluenette was probably already his way down the hall. As Edo hit the wood in front of him again and again, he found himself feeling more and more hysterical. His eyes began to sting, and tears overflowed down his cheeks seconds later, something Edo was unable to stop even if he tried.

"W-what's wrong with me?" He whispered to himself, "Why do I feel so bad? After he told me about Ryo-..." He was almost sobbing now and Edo hated how pathetic he was feeling. It was just a duel! A card game! He shouldn't feel so guilty, Ryo's apparent "other self" was the one who hurt him! So why was _he_ feeling like he was the one who did something wrong?

He hated himself. He suddenly hated what he did. He wanted Ryo's forgiveness but had no idea how to achieve it. He was scared and confused, he was at a loss of what to do.

"Ryo-sempai..." He whispered, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

-END-


End file.
